


The righteous man has been saved

by peachspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachspace/pseuds/peachspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's thought process while saving Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The righteous man has been saved

When Castiel goes to save Dean Winchester, it isn't as simple as _"Gripping him tight and raising him from perdition"_

No. It's much worse. Hell is still hell, even when you're an angel.

The feeling of flying through hell is akin to when you wake up in the morning and stand up too quickly. Suddenly you're hot and cold all over, and you feel as if you need to grab something to ground yourself. Yet, there is no table or wall to steady yourself on in hell, so you are forced to stay in a perpetual state of discomfort, feeling as if liquid fire is running through you veins. 

Castiel wants nothing more than to flee, but he stays. He must save Dean Winchester.

_He must save the righteous man._

 

Knowing this, he dives deeper into the abyss. He feels a bit like he's drowning... No, not drowning. He feels like he's a child, having a competition in the pool, seeing who can hold their breath the longest. Like being under water, he feels like he's dying, every fiber of his being is screaming for him to fly away; pull his head out of the water. Except he won't. Like a stubborn child, he pushes himself to his limits. 

 

_He must save the righteous man_

 

He feels his wings began to rip and forces himself not to turn back. He will not fail. He can feel himself nearing Dean. The moment he comes into contact with the shredded and battered soul, he realizes he was wrong. Heaven wasn't what would save him, Dean was. Dean winchester was his air. Being surrounded by his pure green soul, he feels that wondrous moment where he finally expands his lungs and knows he will be safe. A wave of emotion that he is not familiar with fills him as he cradles the soul close to him. He flies away quickly, not wanting to force this pure soul to spend another minute in the filth that surrounded them. 

 

Once they are out, he watches as the small green soul begins to fly towards it's body. Dean Winchester's body was many miles away. Castiel had assembled it already, reforming his broken vessel like one would mould clay. 

He feels a strange pang of regret as he watches it float away, But he knows that he will meet him again. He knows he will be called to save Dean Winchester many more times, and he feels nothing but joy at the prospect.

Though, for now, 

_The righteous man was safe._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
